


Broken Like Dolls

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: morbid and creepifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't wear shoes and she heard voices and she could slip around Serenity like a shadow and she had shown up in his bunk two weeks ago in the middle of the night and smiled and he knew the rest were all dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Like Dolls

Title: Broken Like Dolls  
Author: alianora  
Rating: R  
Summery: She didn't wear shoes and she heard voices and she could slip around Serenity like a shadow and she had shown up in his bunk two weeks ago in the middle of the night and smiled and he knew the rest were all dead.

 

 

She was only a little girl.

Sometimes, he could remember that.

She was tiny and frail and looked like she could break in half. She didn't wear shoes and she heard voices and she could slip around Serenity like a shadow and she had shown up in his bunk two weeks ago in the middle of the night and smiled and he knew the rest were all dead.

He was left alive, for some reason only she knew, and he couldn't find her and she wasn't talking.

And the rest had disappeared.

There was no bodies. There was nothing left at all but empty rooms.

In the doc's room, her sheets were pulled tight and the blanket was folded back just so, but he had never caught her coming in here and that's why he was sleeping on the floor next to the bed with a gun in his hands.

He had looked everywhere, all over ship, and couldn't find nobody.

The pilot's chair was empty, the bunks were all abandoned, and there weren't no signs of a struggle anywhere but the mess.

But the mess just looked like someone had had a food fight, if you didn't look too close, and if you didn't pick up any of the overturned bowls or opened the trash bin or looked in the fridge.

He hadn't been up to the mess in over ten days, and his supplies were running low and he was almost out of ammo.

Not that it did any good.

He never had seen her since that night, but he knew she was there.

When he came out of the doc's room, he could feel her watching him, and sometimes would catch a whisper of fabric or a rustle of a giggle.

That's what unnerved him the most.

She was just sitting out there, waiting for him. Playing some game where he didn't know the rules, just knew that he was gonna die and she was gonna kill him and he couldn't stop her.

Kaylee's fancy dress had gone missing from her bunk, and he didn't know if she had dressed Kaylee up after, or if she had taken the dress just because.

Other stuff was missing too.

Wash's dinosaurs, Mal's gunbelt. The preacher's bible.

He couldn't bring himself to go into Inara's shuttle. The door was hanging funny and there was a smell and he was a strong man but he weren't sure he were strong enough to have to go in there and see them all fallen over like dolls after she got through playing with 'em.

Or go in, and find more nothing. Nothing but him and her and a ship that was headed nowhere.

Maybe she had just been playing with Kaylee or her brother and they didn't follow her rules and she got mad and smashed them like a kid smashing his big sister's porcelain dolls. Maybe she didn't understand and if he could just explain it to her, she would land the ship and they could bury the others and then he could shoot her in the head while she was sleeping, cause he didn't trust her not to make a doll outta him too.

And then she could sleep next to her brother and he could lie down too, and this whole mess would be over.

His hands was starting to shake and he was almost outta water and she was still out there, waiting, and two of the guns he had when he went to sleep last night were missing and all he was left with was his knife and his wits and he would be the first to tell you that she had him mighty outclassed in the wits department.

And the power was shutting off, lights dimming down the hall and soon he would be in the dark.

Alone, but for her.

And he couldn't fight what he couldn't see.

And he couldn't find his knife.

END


End file.
